Hanya Pantai, Kau dan Aku
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sungmin dan Khyuhyun berlibur ke pantai untuk acara perpisahan kelulusan SMA. Ada banyak kejadian konyol dan memalukan yang terjadi. 2SHOOT drama humor, terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi. Ada pengumuman penting di akhir cerita mohon dibaca. TAMAT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanya Pantai, Kau dan Aku**

**By: Yanz (Daniel yanuar) pemilik cerita dan Icha (Mika izumi) pemilik humor.**

**Genre: Drama, Humor**

**SUMMARY: Sungmin dan Khyuhyun berlibur ke pantai untuk acara perpisahan kelulusan SMA. Ada banyak kejadian konyol dan memalukan yang terjadi. 2SHOOT drama humor, terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi. Ada pengumuman penting di akhir cerita mohon dibaca.**

ENJOY

***Sungmin POV***

"Pantai…" desis gue pelan dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat butiran pasir yang gue injak.

Gue, Sungmin, atau yang akrab dipanggil Minnie ini sedang berlibur bersama teman sekelas ke suatu pantai yang yaah… cukup nyaman lah dikunjungi dari pada cuma ngerem di rumah.

Dimana semua orang berlarian ke air, gue malah duduk bareng guru-guru sambil bakar ayam. Bukan hanya karena gue yang doyan makan, tapi pada dasarnya gue gak minat sama air dan sinar matahari yang membunuh saat ini. Jam 10:00 pagi memang, tapi seperti yang lo tau sekarang ini jangankan jam 10 pagi, jam 8 aja panasnya minta tolong. Gue nggak mau pas pulang dari pantai orang rumah udah pada nggak ngenalin gue gara-gara gue berubah jadi udang bakar karena kelamaan kena sinar matahari. Kenapa harus diumpamakan sebagai udang bakar? Karena udang bakar itu eksotis(?).

Gue ini kulitnya sensitif. Bukan sensitif yang gampang nangis atau gampang marah-marah gitu, kulit gue tuh bisa merah-merah kalo kelamaan kena sinar matahari. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya... Gue jadi item kaya Gorilla Timor Leste.

Asik nih gue bercengkrama dengan guru-guru sambil ngunyah ayam bakar favorit gue, eh malah ada yang manggil, "Minnie, jangan duduk aja! Ini pantai, manfaatkan ayo! Sini main voli sama gue," kata Kyu, sahabat terbaik gue dikelas.

"Ogah, lo tau sendiri kan gue alergi sama yang namanya matahari dan keringatan."

"Jiaah jaim amat lo, ayolah!"

Gue tetep menggeleng kuat, sedangkan Kyu mendengus kesal, gue cuma nyengir.

Oiya, ini sahabat gue yang namanya Kyuhyun. Gue pertama kali ketemu 3 tahun lalu, waktu gue masih kelas X. Waktu itu gue belum punya SIM dan lagi musim razia (punya motor aja engga #plak), dengan terpaksa gue naik angkot. Nah, waktu nunggu angkot gue sendirian, gue belum punya teman dekat, maklum gue duduk di bangku SMA baru beberapa hari. Nunggu angkot di pinggir jalan dan muncul segerombongan genk yang heboh beuh, kira-kira ada 5 orang. Gue lihat mereka berlima gaul gitu, berisik, heboh, yaaa alay kaya ababil gitu lah.

Waduh gue mulai parno nih, kalau sendirian begini yang ada ntar gue diapa-apain. Apa gue kabur aja? Tapi ntar gue ke sekolahnya gimana? Jalan kaki? Sama aja bunuh diri. Atau.. Gue samperin mereka, trus gue hajar satu-satu kaya pas power ranger ngehajar musuhnya gitu? Tapi ntar ujung-ujungnya gue malah berakhir di kantor polisi. Lagian juga gue ngga punya kekuatan super apapun, terakhir kali berantem sama anak ayam tetangga aja gue langsung tepar gara-gara bulu kaki gue dipatokin –dicabutin satu-satu sama tuh ayam biadab, masih kecil udah ngerti tentang bulu-buluan aja (gue juga ngga ngerti maksudnya apaan).

Gue curi-curi pandang dikit, kayanya orang kaya mereka nih yang suka ngebully orang, ketahuan dari gelagatnya. Nah, di sana gue liat Kyu yang asik ngobrol sama temen-temen se-genk-nya, gue sih udah pasang tampang detective dan udah prasangka buruk aja sama Kyu. Pas naik angkot gue bareng mereka berlima, sumpah ye, sesek! Mana berisik, heboh beuh… Tapi satu hal yang bikin gue sadar, orang gaul gak mungkin naik angkot. Apa itu berarti gue nggak gaul? BUKAN. GUE INI ANAK GAUL, PERCAYA DEH! Gue punya alasan yang logis kenapa gue terpaksa naik angkot pagi ini. Demi apapun, gue ini anak gaul.

Singkat cerita, kita naik kelas XI, Kyu kepisah sama semua teman genk-nya di kelas X dulu. Gue sih yang dulunya udah ngecap Kyu si bad boy rada illfeel gitu, rada takut gue ngajak ngobrol duluan. Malu kali kalau gue udah capek-capek negor yang ada cuma dipandang sinis. Di kelas XI ini gue memang punya sahabat namanya Kibum, tapi pendiam abis, gak bisa diajak ngobrol. Tapi dia nurut banget sama gue dan mau aja ngikutin gue walau berasa nyeret gedebong pisang. Pokoknya dia itu kalo dibandingin sama Kyu tuh kaya langit sama bumi, kaya hitam sama putih, kaya anak ayam peliharaan tetangga gue sama Luna Maya (?).

Bosan gak bisa ngobrol sama Kibum, gue jadi nyanyi lagu no other. Gue sendiri ngga ngerti kenapa milih buat dengerin lagu No Other, padahal kalo dipikir-pikir, lagu kepompongnya sindentosca tuh lebih cocok sama suasana sekarang. Kyu yang duduk di depan gue langsung noleh, "Eh, lo bisa nyanyi juga ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum merekah.

Gue cengok aja natap dia. Setelah kedip 3 kali -bukan, bukan karena kelilipan- baru gue konek dan bilang, "Iya gue suka banget nyanyi…" yaah pokoknya gue dan dia melakukan duet maut yang mengalahkan 2 racun lah semenjak perkenalan itu.

Nah, sejak saat itu kita mulai akrab, ternyata Kyu bukan hanya pintar nyanyi tapi dia juga pecinta film western sama kaya gue, jadi apapun film di HBO yang pernah gue tonton pasti dia pernah tonton –tapi favorit kita berdua sih apapun yang ditayangin di disney channel, ditambah lagi dia pintar. Tuhan demi apa, gue merasa bersyukur punya temen yang akhirnya nyambung banget, sabaran pula, asal kalian tau aja kalau gue ini anaknya mudah emosi dan kalau marah suka ngegebukin orang, dengan syarat kalo orang itu badannya ngga lebih gede dari gue, kalo yang segede Ade Rai juga dihajar itu namanya cari mati. Tapi dengan Kyu, adu mulut yang serius pun kami gak pernah, apalagi sampe adu bibir #eh. Dia bener-bener ngerti apa yang gue gak suka jadi dia bisa kontrol emosi gue sepenuhnya.

Tiap ketemu kami pasti heboh ngebahas topik entah apa yang pasti kami gak pernah ngegosipin orang, nah itu juga yang gue suka sama Kyu. Dia cowok sejati, mulutnya gak rumpi kaya cowok ngondek yang lain dan itu jadi nilai plus buat Kyu. Meski kami gak pernah ngegosip, kami gak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan sehingga dua tahun bersama dia tuh bener-bener gak kerasa. Oh gue sedih akhirnya kami lulus dan akan berpisah…

Kembali ke pantai, gue tatap Kyu yang sedang asik main voli. Demi apa, Kyu bukan hanya seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian sempurna tetapi good looking juga, jadi gak heran tuh cewek pecicilan yang namanya Yoona selalu nemplok sama Kyu. Kalo diibaratin, si Kyu tuh kaya bunga yang selalu dihinggapi sama Yoona yang disini gue ibaratin sebagai seekor lebah mabok coca-cola. Entah deh ya, kayanya gue jadi kaya pujangga(?) gitu, suka mengibaratkan sesuatu.

Dia pernah cerita tingginya 173, wah lumayan tuh buat cowok remaja. Nggak kaya gue yang semampai, semeter pun tak sampai.

Kulitnya bersih. Wajah mulus gak berminyak or jerawatan, mata yang besar banget. Hidungnya gak bisa dibilang mancung tapi kecil dan lurus rapi, bibirnya merah biarpun ngga pake lipstik dihiasi gigi rapi yang menawan. Sekarang dia pakai singlet caramel dan cenala pantai, keringat berkucuran yang bikin badan padatnya mengkilat, wew sexy abis. Kalo gue yang keringetan gitu mungkin malah keliatan kaya patung lilin, berkulit pucat dan mengkilat kena sinar matahari. Ngga ada bagus-bagusnya.

Capek mungkin jejingkrakan gak jelas di pasir, akhirnya dia datang ke tempat gue duduk, dia duduk sendaran di bahu gue dan naro sikutnya di paha gue, seer seer nyess(?) dada gue mendesir hebat. Nah ini juga yang bikin gue betah nemplok sama Kyu, dia tuh wangi! Wangi manly nan menggoda, bikin siapapun mau peluk dan cipok lehernya. Asal lo tau aja, secakep apapun orang, kalau dia bau gue akan berusaha mengerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga untuk kabur dari orang bau! Tapi bukan berarti gue mau deket-deket sama Gorilla Timor Leste yang pake parfum. Gue kalo mau nyari temen itu juga pilih-pilih kali. Masa hewan berukuran raksasa yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melahap gue –atau malah guenya dijadiin tusuk gigi- itu juga gue jadiin temen?

"Eh… gue haus Minnie, temenin gue beli es kepala di sana ya?" tanyanya sambil natap gue dengan dua mata besarnya. Gue cengok. Entah gue yang salah denger atau emang barusan dia nyebut 'kepala?' Ah yaudahlah, ngga usah dipikirin. Dulu juga gue suka kebalik-balik gitu kalo ngomong. Kelapa jadi kepala, kedelai jadi keledai, untung gue ngga pernah salah nyebutin pipit jadi titit (?). Kan ngga lucu kalo tiba-tiba gue nanya gini ke tetangga gue 'Tan, liat titit aku nggak? Padahal baru mau aku ajakin main, eh dianya ilang,' titit gue bisa beneran dipretelin sama suaminya si tante.

Gue pasang pose mikir tapi malah diseret tanpa persetujuan. Gue pun bungkuk-bungkuk sama guru minta izin diculik dulu sama cowok satu ini.

Kyu orangnya gak mau repot, dia pilih aja warung kelapa muda yang gak ada pelanggannya biar gak capek nunggu. Waktu itu adalah uang, jadi buang-buang waktu cuma buat ngantri es kelapa itu sama aja buang-buang duit. Kira-kira begitulah filosofi(?) gue tentang pepatah tersebut.

Kita duduk sebelahan, menyesap es kelapa masing-masing. "Eh habis ini naik banana boat ya?" tanya Kyu sambil natap gue.

"Ah ogah, gila loe. Loe kan tau sendiri gue gak bisa berenang kalau kelelep siapa yang nolongin?!" kata gue dengan dahi yang berkerut. Gue sebenernya bisa sih berenang, dan satu-satunya gaya yang gue bisa itu adalah renang gaya batu kali, ya pokoknya ujung-ujungnya bikin gue kelelep.

"Gue juga gak bisa berenang kali," jawabnya enteng, "Kan ada pelampung jadi masih bisa ngambang."

"Tai kali ngambang di jamban. Huah tetep aja gue bakal panik." Gimana ngga panik? Kita berdua ngga bisa berenang dan cuma mengandalkan pelampung, ntar kalo pelampungnya kebawa ombak trus kita terdampar di pulau yang isinya orang indian semua gimana?

"Kita ajak deh anak-anak lain yang jago berenang jadi kalau kelelep tinggal seret hehehe."

Gue masih pasang pose mikir, gue belum kaya jadi gak siap mati, "Gue bayarin deh?" katanya lagi. Kuping gue langsung naik begitu mendengar kalimat barusan. Kapan lagi bisa naek pisang segede itu (?), dibayarin pula!

"Ok sip!" jawab gue mantab. Nyehh rupanya ketakutan gue langsung sirna begitu dapat tawaran gratis wuehehe..

Habis minum gue pun keluarin dompet, "Berapa mbak?" tanya gue.

"Dua puluh ribu," kata embaknya.

Buset mahal amat pantas aja kaga ada yang mau beli, padahal kalau mau minum kelapa doang gue bisa gratis secara gue punya kebun kelapa. Gue ngeluarin dompet gue yang ada gambar Hello Kitty-nya, gue buka, gue liat isinya, dan gue tercekat, duit gue... adanya cuma lima ribu. Mati gue! Bisa disuruh nguli seharian sama mbak-mbaknya. Dengan cepat Kyu ngeluarin duit empat puluh ribu.

"Gue yang bayarin, ayo cabut?" katanya cuek.

"Buset, seriusan lo? Huahaha… loe emang sahabat gue yang paling pengertian! Jadi pengen gue cipok!" kata gue ngasal. Kyu ketawa aja karena dia fikir gue becanda padahal kata-kata tadi benar-benar dari hati.

-0-0-0-

Terlihat Kyu mencari 4 cowok lagi buat nambahin anggota buat naik banana boat. Gue mulai lepas jeans gue dan lepas jaket sehingga nyisain boxer dan kaos gue. Terlihat si cewek pecicilan ngerengek-rengek pengen ikutan, si Kyu senyum aja dan ngetekin tuh cewek, mereka bercanda akrab gitu lah. Apa jangan-jangan mereka pacaran? Ah gak, si Yoona kan sudah punya cowok. Dasar genit, udah punya cowok masih aja ngedeketin calon cowok orang (?).

Jadi Kyu, gue, Yoona, Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk siap-siap pake pelampung. Terlihat Yoona semangat duduk di paling depan dan maksa Kyu duduk di belakangnya, kalau gue bengong aja. Berasa kambing congek gue kalau mereka berdua dipertemukan. Disaat-saat seperti ini, entah kenapa gue keingetan Kibum, sahabat gue yang pendiam namun nurut itu. Gue ngerasa ngga loyal(?) banget sebagai temen. Harusnya gue juga ngajakin Kibum. Harusnya gue nggak membiarkan dia tersudut, sendiri, di dunia yang sekarat ini. Maafin gue, Kibum. T_T

"Eh Minnie, diam aja loe. Sini naik… dibelakang gue aja loe."

DEG

Heh… gue duduk di belakang Kyu? Ne-nempel gitu? Kayanya dada gue gak sanggup. Dokter mana dokter? Dengan senyum tertahan gue mulai duduk di balon kuning itu. Saat kapal mulai berjalan dada gue bener-bener deg-degan. Bukan hanya karena takut jatuh tapi karena gue bisa deket sama leher Kyu, leher adalah anggota tubuh yang sangat gue sukai. Kyu, andai lo tau bahwa sekarang gue pengen banget meluk lo dengan erat, trus nuntun lo buat ngerentangin tangan lo, dan kita niruin adegan di film titanic, di atas banana boat. Romantis.

Cukup lama nih kita diseret-seret gak juga jatuh, si Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai iseng tuh. Mereka begetar (?) di balon itu supaya cepetan jatoh. Gue sih pengen jejeritan tapi harga diri gue melarangnya, jadi gue stay cool.

Terdengar Yoona mulai jejeritan, dasar cewek. Si Kyu ketawa aja, dia gak nyadar apa kalau nyawanya dan gue ada di ambang jamban.

BRUUSSSHH!

Kami jatuh, gue panik karena muka gue ternyata kelelep, dada gue sesek, tangan gue berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dipegang dan…

HAP... –lalu ditangkap(?)

Gu-gue megang sesuatu yang kayanya gue kenal, dari bentuknya... ini seperti benda yang gue mainin semalem.

Setelah gue mulai mengapung gue buka mata. Ada Kyu di hadapan gue dan benda yang gue pegang ada di hadapan gue. Dengan bodohnya gue meremas-remas benda yang gue lupa apa namanya tapi kaya pisang.

"Woi ngapain loe remas-remas penis gue?!" Kyu kalap. Gue shock dan muka gue langsung kaya kepiting rebus dan kelelep ditelan laut, eh enggak ding kalau gue mati mana bisa ngetik cerita.

0-0-0-0

TBC dulu ^.^V

izin promo ya mohon dibaca

Maaf nyepam, saya lagi mencari penulis-penulis

**LOMBA MENULIS CERPEN BCG **

hadiah pemenang

juara 1: pulsa 100rb

juara 2: pulsa 50rb

juara 3: pulsa 25rb

dan juara harapan 1, 2 dan 3: masing-masing 10ribu.

Sponsor by: agus di cakiti cinta

**PERSYARATAN**

1: cerpen belum pernah dipublikasikan di media apapun.

2. Panjang 2000-3000 word (oneshoot dan langsung tamat)

3. Tulisan rapi, tidak disingkat apalagi alay, ada narasi dan dialog.

4. Tentang kehidupan gay, genre dan rating bebas.

5. menggunakan bahasa asing 2 atau 4 kata, selain bahasa inggris (boleh korea, cina, jepang or apapun yang kalian suka) sertakan translate.

6. Sertakan biodata lengkap dan no hp di akhir cerita.

7. Pengiriman file dimulai tanggal 1-30 september. Persiapkan cerita kalian ayo! (tanggal bisa diubah panitia2 sesuai sikon)

8. Cerita dikirim dalam bentuk FILE ke alamat email gayberbagicerita yahoo (titik) com (dengan subjek: LMC/judul cerita/ penulis cerita )

9. Cerita yang dianggap layak akan diposting di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY. Penjurian 50% dari vote (komentar dan like) dan 50% dari para juri.

10. Sebarkan pengumuman ini di situs2 jejaring social kalian.

11. pengumuman kami masih belum tau kapan, maka dari itu teruslah hadir di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY

Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti silakan komentar

Meski pun ini bukanlah event besar hendaklah teman-teman ikut meramaikan, kalian bisa mengukur kemampuan menulis kalian, menambah existensi dan kalau beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah… tolong ramaikan event BCG ini ya..

**Panitia: Agus, Javas Nugroho, Ella, Daniel yanuar (yanz).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanya Pantai, Kau dan Aku**

**By: Yanz (Daniel yanuar) pemilik cerita dan Icha (Mika izumi) pemilik humor.**

**Genre: Drama, Humor**

ENJOY

***Sungmin POV***

Setelah keluar dari air gue lari ke tempat yang gak seberapa rame dan disusul Kyu, ternyata ngejar gue dan kami duduk di tepi pantai.

"Sorry… Sorry gue beneran gak tau tadi…" lirih gue sambil duduk dan nyembunyiin muka merah gue di balik lutut.

"Nyantai aja kali, loe juga punya. Lagian loe emang panikan dan gue maklum," katanya berusaha nenangin gue.

Angin sepoy-sepoy meniup rambut gue yang lembab, terlihat ombak kecil menyapu kaki kami. Gue mulai mengeluarkan wajah gue dari persembunyian setelah merasa ada yang merayap di kaki gue, ternyata kelomang. Senyum gue merekah, ternyata disaat kelomang lagi langka gue beruntung masih bisa menemukan species binatang kaya siput tapi bercapit ini masih ada di pantai yang terkontaminasi oleh jutaan liter air seni –iya, air seni, bukan air mani- seperti ini.

"Eh gue nemu ini Kyu!" kata gue girang.

"Lepasin aja lah, kan sudah langka jadi biarin mereka hidup."

"Gue lepas juga paling orang lain yang nangkap, Kyu. Mending gue yang rawat, kan gue penyayang binatang!"

Iya, gue penyayang binatang. Gue inget, dulu pas masih kelas 2 SMP, gue nemu sarang burung di dahan pohon gede yang ada di deket sekolah gue. Di dalem sarang itu, ada tiga ekor burung kecil, dan kemudian datanglah seekor burung dengan ukuran lebih besar sambil bawa-bawa cacing di paruhnya. Gue langsung mikir 'Ini pasti si burung gede itu mau nakut-nakutin burung-burung kecil.' Dengan sigap, gue langsung narik sarang burungnya dan gue bawa pulang.

Besoknya, burung-burung kecil itu mati. Dan di malam hari setelah kematian ketiga burung kecil itu, gue mimpiin si burung gede yang mau nakut-nakutin mereka dulu, di mimpi itu, si burung gede marah-marah sama gue, dia ngebentak gue kaya gini 'GARA-GARA LO, GUE JADI NGGA BISA NGASIH MAKAN ANAK GUE, DAN SEKARANG ANAK GUE MATI! TANGGUNG JAWAB LO!' Dan ternyata burung yang gue kira mau nakut-nakutin burung-burung kecil itu adalah emaknya mereka. Absurd banget sumpah.

"Perasaan kucing lo yang ke 127 baru aja mati beberapa hari lalu," katanya menyindir. Gue nyengir aja.

"Biar bagaimana pun lo rawat dia, meski di sangkar emas gak akan bikin dia bahagia. Biarkan mereka hidup dengan kawanan mereka, coba aja lo bayangin kalau lo diculik dari keluarga lo, pasti gak enak kan?" Lanjutnya.

"So sweet amat sih lo, hahaha…" kata gue menyindir.

Dia ngeliatin gue sambil tersenyum, "Gak bisa ngobrol lagi ya nantinya kita…" lirih Kyu. Mulut gue langsung terkatup.

"Kenapa sih lo harus kuliah ke Amerika? Di Korea aja banyak kali universitas."

"Ini pilihan gue Minnie, disana ada jurusan yang mungkin bisa wujutin mimpi gue."

"Haaaah…" gue cuma menghela nafas panjang.

Gue kembali meletakkan dagu di lutut, dan ababil gue kumat. Gue menulis nama 'Kyuhyun' di pasir. Kyu tersenyum dan menulis nama 'Sungmin' di bawah namanya. Terus gue tulis 'Forever' di tengah-tengah. Gak sadar gue malah bikin love di antara tulisan tadi.

"Ih alay banget sih lo, hahaha…" kata Kyu ngejek gue sambil dorong kepala gue pelan. Gue sendiri cuma senyum-senyum malu. Di saat-saat seperti ini, gue cuma bisa berharap supaya ada keajaiban yang bisa bikin sehari berubah jadi 13492 jam. 24 jam itu terlalu singkat kalo gue lagi sama Kyu, apalagi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Brussshh…

Ombak kecil kembali datang dan menyapu tulisan tadi, gue mulai khawatir kalau persahabatan kami akan lenyap seperti lenyapnya tulisan tadi.

"Naik kapal yok? Nanti gue bayarin, kita bedua aja. Gue mau ngobrol lebih banyak sama loe," kata Kyu yang bikin gue ge'er berat.

Kalo diinget-inget, seharian ini gue udah tiga kali denger kalimat 'Gue bayarin' dari Kyu, apakah ini karena dia tau kalo isi dompet gue cuma lima ribu? Ataukah karena dia abis dapet arisan kemaren?

**0-0-0-0**

Kita nyewa kapal kecil yang gue lupa apa namanya, yang pasti Kyu ngayuh dan mulai bercerita.

"Dua tahun kita saling kenal, udah cukup lama. Tapi gak kerasa ya?"

"Hu'um gak kerasa… tapi gue kenal lo udah 3 tahun Kyu, lo ingat gak beberapa hari setelah masuk sekolah kita satu angkot bareng, lo sama 4 sahabat lo itu!"

"Eh? Masa sih? Kok gue gak ingat lo ya?"

"Anjrit… masa gak ingat muka gue? Kita duduk hadep-hadepan bahkan…" Gue sakit hati, tampang gue yang ganteng kaya sodara sepupunya pak Bambang ini dengan gampangnya dilupain sama dia. -_-

"Tapi kita gak pernah tegoran kan? Jadi gue gak ingat. Muka lo kan pasaran huahahaha!"

"Tega lo mah…" Ingin rasanya gue balikin posisi kapal kecil ini biar dia jatoh trus kelelep. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, gue juga ngga bisa berenang, ntar kalo gue kelelep trus mati gimana? Dunia pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan sosok pemuda tampan seperti gue.

"Beneran Min, banyak yang mukanya oriental kaya lo tuh. Kalau sekilas liat doang pasti orang ngiranya pasaran."

"ENGGAK! Gue tuh special Kyu, lo gak boleh lupa gue."

"Iya… gak mungkin lah gue lupa lo, temen seperjuangan dan sehati dengan gue," katanya dengan senyum lembut. Bentar, barusan dia bilang 'sehati'? Gue berharap kali ini kuping gue nggak lagi berimajinasi.

Kami mulai tatap-tatapan, kami yang biasanya bebas tapi kali ini malah canggung entah karena apa? Kalau gue sudah jelas karena perasaan terselubung gue.

"Gue kangen suara lo nyanyi yang merdu kaya Afgan, nyanyi dong? Setelah ini gue gak bisa lagi denger lo nyanyi."

Jadikan ini perpisahan yang termanis

Yang indah dalam hidupmu

Sepanjang waktu

Semua berakhir tanpa dendam dalam hati

Maafkan semua salahku yang mungkin menyakitimu

Spontan mata gue basah, entah karena suaranya bagus atau karena gue kelilipan anak lumba-lumba, gue gak bisa lagi nahan air mata gue. Otomatis dia lepas pengayuh dan nyeka pipi gue, "Eh, lo kenapa? Gue belom kelar nyanyinya malah mewek? Terharu ya lo?"

Gue tatap dia dengan tatapan datar walau mata gue rada basah. Gue gak mampu berkata-kata, Kyu. Bukan, bukan karena nafas gue bau, tapi... entahlah.

Andai lo tau betapa gue gak rela kalau harus pisah sama lo. Gue bakal kangen suara lo, kangen ejekan lo, kangen curhat dan ngebanyol sama lo. Tumpah, air mata gue beneran tumpah kaya kopi bokap yang gelasnya ngga sengaja gue senggol kemaren malem. Dan harga diri gue sebagai seorang laki runtuh detik itu juga. Tapi gue gak bisa tahan lagi.

"Ah anjrit! Pengayuhnya jatoh keduanya lagi… gimana kita mau balik? secara sudah cukup ketengah laut ini!" kata Kyu dengan nada yang masih tenang.

Gue cengok, "Tunggu om-om banana boat aja, nanti kita minta tolong kalau kapalnya datang." Gue sok tenang, padahal di dalem hati gue nangis-nangis sambil mangil-manggil emak gue.

Kyu menatap pasrah dan mengangkat bahu. Jujur, gue rela kalau harus terjebak di tengah laut sekalian asal ada lo di sisi gue, Kyuhyun. Asalkan ujung-ujungnya nggak terdampar di pulau yang penduduknya suku indian aja.

"Hoaah capek," kata gue yang mulai tiduran di paha dia. Dia usap rambut gue lembut. Jari-jarinya mengarah ke kening gue, perlahan ke hidung gue, pipi gue dan bibir gue. Rasanya nyaman banget suasana saat itu.

'Tuhan, hentikan waktu detik ini juga,' batin gue yang entah kenapa seharian ini tiba-tiba jadi puitis. Gue tangkap tangannya, gue tatap tangannya yang lebih besar dari gue, tangan yang laki banget, kayanya dia suka minum extra joss. Padahal gue jauh lebih tua, tapi jelas terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun punya postur badan yang laki banget yang bikin gue kadang mikir yang iya-iya juga. Gue sentuh tangannya dengan jari telunjuk gue, jari gue menyusuri tiap urat-urat di tangannya. Gue letakkan tangannya ke pipi gue.

"Hangat banget tangan lo, gue merasa nyaman," kata gue sambil merem.

"Semua tangan memang hangat kali!" dia ngusap rambut gue lembut. Bener-bener, berasa orang pacaran. Rasanya dada gue kaya ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik. Pengen rasanya gue bangun, peluk dia dan kecup bibirnya. Tapi jangan ding, entar gue ditendang ke laut dan kelelep diseret ikan hiu.

"Tapi tangan lo special, Kyuhyun…"

Terdengar dia sedikit terkikik, apa kata-kata gue terlalu alay bagaikan remaja labil yang ngegodain pacar? Sadar Sungmin woi sadar, dia ini sahabat baik lo!

"Emang, semua dari gue emang special kali… lo bakal kangen mati sama gue!" katanya. Gue buka mata, dan gue sedikit kaget ternyata dia menunduk sehingga jarak di antara kita cukup dekat.

"E-eh… lo ngapain"

"Gapapa, gue cuma mau ngehafalin muka lo doang… rambut lo yang lebat, mata lo yang sipit tapi gede *?*, idung lo yang pesek, kulit lo yang…"

"Cukup… rasanya yang jelek-jelek mulu yang lo ingat?"

"Ahahaha… iya Minnie, elo tuh bawel, alay, sok exis, heboh dan banyak lagi tentang lo…" katanya sambil tertawa.

Gue bangkit dan jotos bahunya pelan, "Rese amat sih lo!"

"Gapapa kan gue rese untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Kenapa sih harus selalu bilang 'yang terakhir kalinya?' kita kan masih bisa ketemu kapan-kapan!"

"Seteleh nerima SKHU senin besok, gue langsung terbang ke Amerika Minnie."

Gue diem bentar, "Aaarghh lo tuh nyebelin!" teriak gue sambil jitak dia keras. Kapal rada bergoyang gara-gara gue berontak tadi. Dia pegang bahu gue dan merapatkan tubuh, gak sengaja bibir gue nempel di pipinya. Muka gue memerah.

"Sorry…" desisnya sambil jaga jarak. Gue diem bentar.

"Kyu, gue…"

"Apa?!" tanya Kyu cepat. Gue kaget. Jantung gue nyaris melompat keluar.

"Suasana mendukung banget nih, dan gue merasakan ada hawa-hawa penembakan. Huahaha. becanda Minnie," katanya cengengesan.

Muka gue tambah merah, kok dia tau apa yang gue fikirin. Sebenernya Kyu tau kalau gue pecinta sesama jenis tapi dia gak tau kalau gue suka dia, gue sayang dia, gue cinta dia. Kita jadi diem-dieman, bibir gue gak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Lo mau ngomong apa tadi?'' tanya Kyu.

"Ah, gak jadi…" jawab gue. Sumpah suasana beneran bikin gue canggung. Ayolah Minnie, bilang sama dia kalau lo suka dia! Jangan pengecut. Tapi gue terlalu sayang dia, gue gak akan sanggup kalau nantinya dia jadi benci sama gue gara-gara gue suka dia. Walau berat, gue coba pendam perasaan gue tanpa perlu Kyuhyun tau.

**0-0-0-0**

Singkat cerita kita berhasil diselamatkan petugas sekitar dan sekarang kami pulang. Gue duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyu di bus, gue pasang headset. Ini perasaan gue doang apa emang dari tadi tokoh-tokoh laen di cerita ini pada ngilang semua? (judulnya aja 'hanya pandai, aku dan dia, dasar icha bawel)

Gara-gara kejadian tadi, baik dari pihak gue atau dia gak ada yang mau angkat bicara, Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang lo fikirin? Apa lo beneran tau kalau gue suka lo? Haah…

**0-0-0-0**

Bus mulai berhenti dan Kyu mulai berdiri bersiap untuk turun. Dia natap gue sekilas dengan ekspresi yang bener-bener gue gak bisa tebak –berhubung dari kecil gue emang ngga jago main tebakan. Maen tebakan sama anak ayam peliharaan tetangga aja gue kalah-, dan dia pun berlalu di hadapan gue tanpa membuka mulutnya. Gue tatap bahu bidang itu dari belakang semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun, gue sayang lo, apa lo bisa denger isi hati gue, Kyu?

Gue tutup mata gue rapat, tanpa sadar air mata gue kembali mengalir. Gue bakal kangen lo, Kyuhyun… sayonara…

5 Februari 1993

Love

3 Agustus 1994

END

A/N:

Penutup dari Yanz: ehehe kaya biasa nih cerita pengalaman pribadi waktu SMA kemarin tapi tetep dimodifikasi lah. Aku sebagai Sungmin Jujur, rada bingung sama sahabatku satu ini, mungkinkah dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Tapi misalnya, ini misalnya saja ya… andai pun dia suka aku pasti dia nolak perasaan itu mentah-mentah karena dia taat dengan tuhan, karena pernah dulu kita membahas homosexual dia bilang, "bagaimana pun homosexual itu berdosa" ok bingo deh, gak mungkin deny suka aku HIKH… oiya aku mau kenalin partner baruku icha atau nama fbnya mika izumi, dia adalah cwek jutek yg punya selera humor yang tinggi. Mungkin dia ketularan abang raditya dika, aku pun mau belajar melucu tapi masih garing jadi aku tetap menempel sama icha buat saling melengkapi. Ceritaku bakal flat tanpa bumbu humor, dan bantuan icha bikin ceritaku lebih menghibur. Terserah kalian mau nganggap gak realistis, jelek gak berbobot atau apa, yang pasti kami hadir hanya ingin menghibur para pembaca. Tanya dong kok bisa aku berkerja sama dengan cwek? Dia FUJOSHI atau bisa dibilang cewek yang suka gay, saran buat para gay marilah kita nikahi para fujoshi agar kelak kalau kita pacaran dengan cwok maka istri kita merestui LOL. Ok bye! KOMENTAR YO?

Penutup dari Icha: Huaahh~ kali ini saya punya waktu dua hari buat ngedit fic, ngga kaya kemaren yang cuma dikasih waktu 3 jam sama suami durhaka itu. -_- #digampar

Dan humor-humor di fic ini udah saya pikirin mateng-mateng. Semoga ngga keliatan maksa kaya di fic kemaren ^^

Kunjungi juga blog saya yang mungkin banyak kegiatan kehidupan saya yang bikin orang ngocok perut thewaykyulookatming blogspot com

izin promo ya mohon dibaca

Maaf nyepam, saya lagi mencari penulis-penulis

**LOMBA MENULIS CERPEN BCG **

hadiah pemenang

juara 1: pulsa 100rb

juara 2: pulsa 50rb

juara 3: pulsa 25rb

dan juara harapan 1, 2 dan 3: masing-masing 10ribu.

Sponsor by: agus di cakiti cinta

**PERSYARATAN**

1: cerpen belum pernah dipublikasikan di media apapun.

2. Panjang 2000-3000 word (oneshoot dan langsung tamat)

3. Tulisan rapi, tidak disingkat apalagi alay, ada narasi dan dialog.

4. Tentang kehidupan gay, genre dan rating bebas.

5. menggunakan bahasa asing 2 atau 4 kata, selain bahasa inggris (boleh korea, cina, jepang or apapun yang kalian suka) sertakan translate.

6. Sertakan biodata lengkap dan no hp di akhir cerita.

7. Pengiriman file dimulai tanggal 1-30 september. Persiapkan cerita kalian ayo! (tanggal bisa diubah panitia2 sesuai sikon)

8. Cerita dikirim dalam bentuk FILE ke alamat email gayberbagicerita yahoo (titik) com (dengan subjek: LMC/judul cerita/ penulis cerita )

9. Cerita yang dianggap layak akan diposting di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY. Penjurian 50% dari vote (komentar dan like) dan 50% dari para juri.

10. Sebarkan pengumuman ini di situs2 jejaring social kalian.

11. pengumuman kami masih belum tau kapan, maka dari itu teruslah hadir di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY

Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti silakan komentar

Meski pun ini bukanlah event besar hendaklah teman-teman ikut meramaikan, kalian bisa mengukur kemampuan menulis kalian, menambah existensi dan kalau beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah… tolong ramaikan event BCG ini ya..

**Panitia: Agus, Javas Nugroho, Ella, Daniel yanuar (yanz).**


End file.
